St Trinians
by AsheronAddiction
Summary: Sometimes, a father should know when to stop interfering. Bella's father had no such foresight when he abducted her & shipped her halfway across the globe to an all girl school. But, to Bella's delight, St Trinians is just the place to plot her revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lady BlackBella, A St Trinians Fanfiction by AsheronAddiction

Rated for Coarse Language, Drug and Alcohol Abuse, Sexual Content, Violence, Bullying and Who Knows What Else.

Reviews Appreciated.

Comments, Observations and Grammar/Spelling or Punctuation Corrections Welcome.

Flames will be hunted down and stalked.  (Admit it; you'd like it, you sexy things!)

Disclaimer: I do not own St Trinians School for Girls. All characters are mine, though some are based on characters, appearances or personalities from the (second) movie.

Prologue

Lady Isabella Jacqueline Blackwood, or just Bella for short, sat in the back of her limo clad in a black Victoria's Secret corset, mini, Gucci heels, 5 grand worth of custom-made white gold and diamond jewellery, black and silver glitter make up, no panties and sulked.

For most, such a dark scowl would make for a very unattractive face, but the youngest child of Lord Christian Blackwood was a singularly beautiful girl. She, like her five older brothers, had hair such a dark black it had a unique bluish tinge and the strangest silver grey eyes. _Un_like her brothers, who took after their father's massive 6½ foot stature, Bella stood at a willowy 5 foot 6 inches. Her nose was perhaps slightly too small and a sprinkle of freckles marred her pale skin, but overall, it was generally agreed by the Blackwood Estate Staff that young Lady Isabella was the splitting image of her deceased mother.

The late Lady of Blackwood however, would never have been caught dead wearing the sour expression her daughter wore now. One may wonder what exactly was causing such an unpleasant expression to grace the features of one of the wealthiest heiresses in Europe. Simply put, Bella had just spent 13 hours on a plane, having been forcibly removed from her birthday party at her penthouse in New York by her father's massive bodyguards who, even now, were sitting on either side and in front of her, statue-like, preventing her escape from the insufferably quiet confines of the tacky limo her father had sent to pick her up from the airport.

If this doesn't sound that bad to you, Reader, take into consideration that the party she had been dragged from had been her not-so-sweet sixteenth and aforementioned bodyguards had not bothered to knock on the door before bursting into her bedroom.

So, on top of having five massive men of her father's employ see her naked and in the middle of, well, _that_, up against the window of her top floor apartment, she and her boyfriend of seven months (her second longest relationship), Damon, hadn't been even been allowed to, uh, _finish_ before the blank faced bodyguards had pulled the stunned pair apart and dragged Bella, kicking, screaming, and semi-naked out of her bedroom and apartment, through the packed hall, down the elevator and out the crowded lobby. If this, Reader, isn't bad enough, the bodyguards had locked her into yet another tacky limo and two had gone back up to her room where they had proceeded to stuff her very expensive, _irreplaceable _one-of-a-kind designer clothes and jewellery carelessly into _trash bags_.

Thankfully, Bella had had the presence of mind to grab her oversized Gucci handbag, containing her Ipod, cell phone, purse and most of her makeup. Not so thankfully, she had heard definite breakage sounds when they threw the overflowing bags into the trunk. and back seats. and front seats.

Like any self respecting rebellious teenager, Bella had, of course, loudly protested; as in 'Cops-showing-up-because-someone-thought-a-murder-was-taking-place' type protesting. NYPD was of course no help to her at all. They were far more interested in breaking up the 500 strong VIPs and half that again in gatecrashers.

To make matters worse, the bodyguards had almost forgotten all about her darlings: Abercrombie and Merlin. Abercrombie was a baby Hedgehog and Merlin was her 2 year old Russian Blue. She had firmly told them they could expect bald patches and gouged eyes all the way to the airport if her pets weren't retrieved. The pets were, to her immense satisfaction, recovered, as ordered, but the bodyguards, obviously rather unwilling to risk their hair or eyes, had the nerve to tranquilize her just as her precious pets were placed in her handcuffed arms. She had awakened on the other side of the world in yet another tacky limo, still dressed in her corset and mini, still minus her underwear, but having somewhere along the way obtained the most splitting headache; probably a result of the excessive alcohol consumption mixed with the forcibly administered sedative.

Having heard all this, I think you will agree Bella was quite within her rights to have such an unappealing snarl of dissatisfaction on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter the First

Chapter the First

The reason for Bella's no doubt illegal treatment had only just become clear to the furious girl. The sun was setting rapidly, but in the feeble twilight, she could just make out the broken and graffiti marred signage littering the roadside. '_St Trinians School for Girls'_ She couldn't be sure, but there appeared to be a shrunken head hanging from one of the dilapidated boards. School for Girls? Why the hell would she want to go to an all girl school? No boys meant No Sex and that was something Bella was not prepared to suffer.

Whipping out her cell, she speed dialled her father and impatiently waited for him to answer. When Lord Blackwood picked up the phone, he was assaulted by some of the foulest language ever heard on the face of the planet. He decided to wait until his wayward daughter began repeating herself before interrupting her furious rant, but after five minutes, he decided this was a pointless exercise and interrupted anyway. "Isabella (her father being the only one who used her full name; everyone else knew it pissed her off.), I am at my wits end. You have been expelled from every private school in Britain! None of the other boarding schools want you because they've heard what you did at the private schools, and now I know what you get up to there, I'm not sure I could live with myself if I sent you to America permanently."

This of course only served to aggravate the hung-over teen, thus restarting her previous vent. "Well if you hadn't told your cronies to barge into my room and kidnap me, you wouldn't know! Not that it's any of your business in the first place, _Christian._" It should be known to you Reader, that Bella had only ever called her father by his given name once before and that was after she caught him having an affair with his secretary two months into her mother's cancer treatment. This discovery hailed the beginning of three years silent treatment and the start of her scholastic decline. Thus, Lord Blackwood knew he was; pardon the French, 'in the shit'.

Bella took great pleasure in screaming down the phone, then hanging up on her good for nothing sperm donor father. She glared at the impassive bodyguards and huffed. Merlin purred questioningly and she sighed; unable to resist her kitten's cluelessness. Abercrombie snuffled, then curled up tighter in her open handbag.

The wrought-iron gates swung open and she caught sight of her new school. It was one of the old castles; a bit ramshackle, but with a kind of homey feeling. (If you're used to big, old, spooky castles being homey) As the limo pulled into the gravel drive, squashing many a weed in the overgrown expanse, Bella looked up to see sombre faces filling every window, lit from behind by eerily flickering candlelight. She glanced down to see if her five massive shadows were looking, but when she looked up again, the faces were gone. Unimpressed by this uniform arrival and retreat of the student body, she let out an unladylike snort and followed the guards out of the tacky stretch.

On the flight over on the Blackwood family's private jet, the bodyguards had given her badly crammed luggage over to the maids on board and now all her belongings were folded and stacked neatly in her Guess luggage bags. All ten of them. Not including the three she had for jewellery, toiletries and knick knacks. As the boys struggled with her stuff, she went ahead and swung open the double doors and strutted into a dimly lit foyer area, bag slung in the crook of one elbow, Merlin cradled in the other. The walls were, originally, a rather dull cream colour but had, seemingly, over the years, accumulated all kinds of artwork; graffiti, murals, even landscapes. The crystal chandelier, wainscotting, wooden panelling & Persian rugs contrasted quite blaringly with the latest additions to the décor.

At the old, study style desk, a young blonde woman sat, slumped over, earmuffs blaring, fast asleep, snoring like a fog horn. A polite tap on the service bell, obviously, had no effect, so, grinning like Satan himself, Bella leaned over the desk, grabbed one rounded muff & pulled it away, yelling at the top of her voice. "Up & at 'em, Sugar pie. We ain't got all night. Some of us have coffins getting cold!" Then, as the woman shrieked like a banshee & shot to her feet, she let the head gear snap back. The woman looked panicked for a moment then her eyes fell on the five musclebound men lugging a mountain load of luggage in through the front doors. "Oh, you must be our new student. What's your name again?" except the woman was quite obviously, completely sloshed, so it came out. "Oooerr, yn mos' bead new shtudan'. Was' shur name ag'n?"

Bella cocked one eye brow in a well practiced arch. "Lady Isabella Blackwood. Bella for short. I expect my room is ready now?" the blonde woman nodded agreeably, then grabbed the mike on her desk & slurred out "Headmishtresh, th' new un's 'ere." She staggered over to a decrepit filing cabinet. Halfway there, she swayed suddenly on her feet, then fell flat on her face. Shaking her head, Bella settled into a comfy looking club chair & waited. Her shadows began dumping her luggage on the ground, but at her arctic glare, they grimaced and placed the bags on the polished wooden floor. They too took up seats among the overstuffed armchairs as they waited in awkward silence.


End file.
